


Words, Words, Words

by Lady_Disdain



Series: Musings From the Scattered Brain of Rosencrantz [2]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Character Homework Turned Drabble, Drabble, FemHoratio, FemRosencrantz, obviously they die it's in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Disdain/pseuds/Lady_Disdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she liked, just this once, having a secret from him.</p><p>Part of a series of drabbles based on character homework from a rep production of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead and Hamlet. Ros and Horatio were played by women, so are female in these drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words, Words, Words

She was quite certain Guildenstern didn’t know.

Because if he knew, he would want to talk about it. And talk about it. And talk some more. Guildenstern loved words. He loved the way they felt in his mouth, the sound of his voice, the games he could play with them.

Rosencrantz found words much more challenging, trickier, slippery-er. The meanings sometimes slipped away until they were nothing more than sounds. Oh she could play his word games as well as anyone, of course. She imagines anyone could after over two decades living with Guildenstern.

And she liked, just this once, having a secret from him. Something that was hers and hers alone.


End file.
